Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/R. Lee Ermey
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale No relevance to canon Trek. It's a page about a guy who gets a ship named after him in a game. Heck, even if it was a canon ship, it still wouldn't get it's own page, only a small background note. Discussion Delete– Cleanse 00:45, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Can anyone fix this and NOT delete it?! 00:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Its notable on Star Trek Beta, should be notable here. This is in homage to one of the USMC. 01:00, 5 May 2008 (UTC) It's not a problem of notability, or quality of the article. It's just that MA is for canon Trek (films and episodes basically). Memory Beta is for all the books, games etc. Ermey has done nothing in relation to canon Trek (neither as an actor nor mentioned) and as such doesn't get a page here. If you'd like to add this info, I'd suggest that you follow the advice given in the forum and add a note to Memory Beta's USS R.L. Ermey article. Hope this helps. :-)– Cleanse 01:07, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :It does. 01:10, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::As much as I love R. Lee Ermey, definitely delete, though a merge with Star Trek: Armada II may in order first. --From Andoria with Love 02:05, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Can this be MERGED? 02:19, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::It can be, but please don't expect all the information in the page to remain in the Armada II page. At most, there will be a note in the background saying something like "there is a ship called the USS R.L. Ermey, which is a reference to actor and retired USMC Drill Instructor/Gunnery Sergeant R. Lee Ermey." The rest of the info won't be able to remain. --From Andoria with Love 02:23, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Delete & Merge. With all due respect to GySgt. Ermey & the USMC, this page should be deleted and a background note added regarding its contents to Armada III for all the reasons already listed. –Topher 05:59, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Merge & Delete. I like Shrans idea and it sounds good. This sentence with a wikipedia link for Mr. Ermey and the rest up for deletion. – Tom 11:54, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::Merge & Delete. A small note on the Armada page should cover it.--31dot 18:52, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution * Since this really makes more sense as a direct merge... merged. The redirect still exists, so that's really what this PfD is now for. :) -- Sulfur 19:12, 5 May 2008 (UTC)